This invention relates to multicavity containers and especially to seedling planters which can be disassembled to remove the seedlings when they are ready for transplanting. Heretofore containers of this type have had partitions with abutting edges which left cracks through which the roots would grow from one cavity to the next. As a result when the containers were disassembled the roots of the seedlings would be intermeshed and the plants were subject to damage while being pulled apart.
The containers used heretofore also were held in the assembled condition by adhesives between the parts or they were used as an insert in another container which would hold the parts together. The adhesive was not desirable because the force necessary to break loose the assembly could also damage the seedlings or the adhesive could give way too soon with damage to the seedlings. Using another container to hold the parts together was also undesirable because of the cost of the second container.
The planters containing seedlings are moved from place to place and often shipped by truck, rail or plane. It has been found that during this shipment the planters may be turned over and tilted. With the planters used heretofore some of the plants have fallen out of the cavities and were damaged or destroyed. There has also been a problem providing the necessary watering of the plants through the base.